


Once upon a Dream

by RadiantSeraphina (Lady_Arrowwood)



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arrowwood/pseuds/RadiantSeraphina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about Meta Knight and Dedede growing up together and being best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Birthday**

 

Delilah _had_ told Dedede that he could have anything he wanted for his birthday, but she’d expected requests for toys and sweets. She _hadn’t_ , however, expected him to come home holding the paw of a dark-blue puffball with bad scarring over its eyes and face. A tiny pair of wings perched on the creature’s back, and his free paw clung to a massive, golden sword. “You said I could have anything I wanna, and I wan’ Meta!” Dedede declared. “He’s gonna live with us now!”

 

Evidently, Dedede’s presumed imaginary friend wasn’t so imaginary. “Only if Meta likes cake,” Delilah said.

  

* * *

 

**Suspicions**

 

Meta became flustered and suspicious from even the smallest kindness. Dedede didn’t understand it, but he tried very hard to. “Mommy likes you,” Dedede said. “That’s why she’s nice to you! She ain’t gonna do anything bad to you! I promise!”

 

Meta’s silver eyes shined with doubt. “You don’t get it. No one’s supposed to like me,” Meta said. “I’m too clingy and weak. And I—”

 

“Your papa didn’ deserve you,” Dedede said, scowling, “If he told you stuff like that. You’re brave an’ strong, an’ I love you.”

 

“Love me?” Meta echoed. “But you can’t—”

 

“I can.”

  

* * *

 

**Mistake**

 

He made a mistake. Meta glared at the Pengu woman, who’d followed him into the forests. “Why are you here?” Meta asked.

 

“To bring you back.”

 

Meta tensed. The punishment would be worse, if he didn’t accept it. He pulled his wings close to protect them from blows. They were more fragile than the rest of him. “I’m not gonna hurt you," she said. "I dunno who’s taught you to expect that from the people who're supposed to love you.”

 

“Father hurt me because I was weak. I deserved it.”

 

“You were the victim. You didn’t deserve it.”

 

“I...still love him.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

* * *

  

**Fort**

 

“That isn’t going to hold, Dedede.”

 

“Oh? Didn’ know you were an engineer, Meta. It’s gonna work.”

 

Dedede adjusted the broom beneath a perilously positioned mound of sheets. Carefully, Dedede stepped back and flashed Meta a grin. “See? I told you so—”

 

The sheet-fort collapsed. Dedede lifted the sheets and glared at Meta. “You told me so?” Meta teased.

 

“Ain’t you feelin’ sassy today,” Dedede scoffed. “I’d like to see you do better.”

 

Meta grasped the broom and yelped, as the handle hit him in the head. Dedede boomed in laughter. “Maybe we oughta get Mom’s help.”

  

* * *

 

**Knight**

 

They lay on the grass and breathed in the first wind of autumn. “Why d’you wanna be a knight?” Dedede asked.

 

“I want to be like the heroes in the fairy tales. I want to protect people from…from the sorts of things that happened to me,” Meta replied.

 

“That’s a pretty good dream.”

 

“What do you want to be when you grow-up?”

 

“Maybe a king. Mom said she’s gonna build somethin’ for me here, an’ I figure you’re gonna be here, too. Be my best knight? Mety Knight. I like the sound o’ that name.”

 

“I do, too,” Meta said.

  

* * *

 

**Flight**

 

After weeks of effort, Meta finally managed to stay in the air. Dedede and his mother clapped enthusiastically. When Meta descended, albeit a little awkwardly, Dedede picked the puffball up and hugged him tightly against his chest. “You looked so cool!” Dedede exclaimed. “I cain’t wait until you can really fly! You’re gonna be great!”

 

“Well-done!” Delilah added.

 

Meta’s face warmed, and his blush-marks brightened. “I think we oughta celebrate,” Delilah said. “Let’s see if Cook Dee can whip up a nice cake!”

 

“Yeah!” Dedede exclaimed, holding Meta at an arm’s length. “What kind do you wanna have?”

 

“Strawberry shortcake.”

 

* * *

 

**Parfait**

 

The kitchen had taken the full force of Hurricane Dedede. The waddle dees hovered anxiously at the kitchen’s entrance, wanting to clean but being asked by Cook Dee not to until Dedede and Meta were finished. “What d’you think?” Dedede asked, leaning eagerly forward.

 

Meta took a small bite of the parfait. It was a creamy-sweet blend of chocolate and banana, and Meta hummed in approval. “I could eat it every night,” Meta said.

 

Dedede beamed at him. “You oughta! We’ll sneak down here, an’ I’ll make it for you!”

 

“Every night?”

 

“Every night.”

 

The waddle dees shivered in collective horror.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Dreams**

 

There were no nightmares in Dreamland. Every night, Meta slept blissfully in soft blankets. He dreamed of earning his father’s praise, of his father actually loving him. He was ashamed, but he craved and welcomed those dreams. “I’m a bad person,” he said one night, as Delilah tucked him into bed.

 

“Nonsense,” Delilah said, patting Meta’s head.

 

Warmth flooded his face. “I still dream about Father,” Meta whispered, soft and ashamed.

 

“You want for ‘im to love you. That don’t make you a bad person. Everybody wants to be loved.”

 

Meta pulled the blankets further over himself. “Thank you, Delilah.” 

 

* * *

 

 

**Solstice**

 

Meta didn’t know his birthday; Nightmare had considered it trivial knowledge. When he told Dedede, the Pengu stared silently for an uncomfortably long amount of time. “It’s really not important,” Meta said.

 

“Ain’t important? Meta, it’s another year that you’ve lived! That has to be worth celebratin’,” Dedede said, starting to pace.

 

“Well, I don’t—”

 

“The winter solstice,” Dedede said. “That oughta be your birthday!”

 

“Why?”

 

“The winter solstice reminds me o’ you. It bein’ the longest night o’ the year an’ all. I used to be scared o’ the dark ‘til I met you.”

 

“Alright. I like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Defective**

 

Meta was defective. A defective monster. After centuries of her caring for him, he couldn’t trust Delilah. He assumed the worst. That some morning she’d reveal it was all an elaborate scheme to hurt him more.

 

She loved him.

 

Meta hated her for loving him. He hated himself for being unable to love her back. He hated his father for instilling such paranoia and bitterness. He hated Dedede for all his enthusiastic hugs and casual affection. He hated everyone.

 

No, he didn’t really hate them. He hated himself. He hated that he could only love the person who hurt him.

 

* * *

 

 

**Sick**

 

Meta perched on the headboard of Dedede’s bed, watching as the Pengu downed a bowl of soup. “Ugh,” Dedede said. “I cain’t stand bein’ sick.”

 

“I doubt anyone does.”

 

Dedede tilted his head, shooting Meta a half-hearted glare. Dedede’s eyes were red and tired. “I’m sick. You gotta be nice,” Dedede said.

 

Meta flexed his growing wings and hopped onto the ground. Long-distance flights were still impossible for him. “Where’re you goin’?” Dedede asked. “Meta, don’t leave! I’m so _bored_ —”

 

“I’m going to smuggle some chocolate from Cook Dee.”

 

Dedede brightened. “For me?”

 

“You’re sick. I must be nice.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Adorable**

 

“Do you think I’m cute?” Meta asked.

 

Dedede’s eyes grew wide. “What…uh, you ain’t asking me out or nothin’ are you?”

 

“No,” Meta replied.

 

“Oh. I just asked cuz Mom says I’m too young to be havin’ girlfriends or boyfriends. But why d’you ask?”

 

Meta traced a scar across his face. “I just…the scars aren’t as noticeable, but my eyes haven’t healed. I doubt they will at this point. I thought I might look kind of…ugly.”

 

Dedede smiled and placed his paw over Meta’s. “You’re adorable,” Dedede said, “An’ if anyone says you ain’t, I’ll knock ‘em into another dimension!”

 

* * *

 

 

**Dance**

 

“What d’you mean you ain’t never danced?” Dedede asked, waving his arms wildly.

 

“Why would I know how to dance? I’m not old enough to pursue women. Isn’t that why you learn to dance? To attract women?” That was surely the case, according to Meta’s fairy tales.

 

Dedede frowned. “But why do women learn to dance?”

 

“To attract men?” Meta suggested. “It worked for Cinderella.”

 

Dedede stared blankly at him. “It’s a story where I’m from,” Meta explained.

 

“Oh. Well, you’re gonna dance anyway! Cuz dancin’ is fun!” Dedede declared.

 

Evidently, Meta was a splendid dancer, to Dedede’s astonished delight.

 

* * *

 

 

**Flowers**

 

Princess Sectonia came from a kingdom in the sky. She and Meta made flower crowns, while Dedede watched. The Pengu had given up after a few clumsy attempts. “Dedede,” Meta said, presenting Dedede with a crown of buttercups and dandelions.

 

Dedede batted his eyes and threw a hand to his forehead. “Mine bestest and most beloved o’ knights hath presented me with this wondrous crown of—um—”

 

“Yellow diamonds,” Sectonia said. “A knight as noble as Meta would bring his liege only the best and rarest of gemstones.”

 

“Yellow diamonds,” Dedede confirmed.

 

“Anything for my glorious liege,” Meta replied.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Mommy**

 

“And I promise I’m not trying to steal your mother from you. I’d never do such a thing,” Meta concluded.

 

Meta fidgeted nervously, awaiting Dedede’s judgment. “You know, Mety. When you said you had somethin’ awful to confess, I thought you meant you’d ate the last o’ the cookies or somethin,’ but no. You’re confessin’ because you accidentally called my mom _mommy_?”

 

“I have no right to call her that.”

 

“Why not? She kinda does take care o’ you.”

 

Meta hesitated, unsure how to explain the…guilt? Embarrassment? “She loves you, too,” Dedede said. “She prolly liked you callin’ her mom.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Rumors**

 

Dadelus, Dedede’s father had never wanted a son. He’d never wanted a wife either, and his marriage with Delilah was one of convenience. But Dedede’s father, a merchant with the blood of a fallen noble house, dropped in every now and then. He brought news of a powerful being conquering the galaxies. No one knew where he’d come from or how he’d risen to power, but he grew closer to Pop Star every year. He called himself the Nightmare Wizard. Delilah’s stomach churned.

 

In the other room, Meta slept snuggled against Dedede’s soft chest and dreamed of a kinder father.

 

* * *

 

 

**Nightmare**

 

He should’ve expected Nightmare to come along and tear his world apart. The wizard pointed at his feet, and Meta obediently walked over. “Hello, little one,” Nightmare said, kneading the membrane of Meta’s right wing.

 

Nightmare always went for Meta’s wings when he meted out punishments. “So this is where you fled to. You’re coming back with me; you know.”

 

“Never.”

 

“Oh? I was willing to spare this star, if I got you without a fight.”

 

He…would? “Alright,” Meta said.

 

Nightmare smiled. “Good boy. Now play nice, and maybe I won’t beat you within an inch of your life, hm?”

  

* * *

 

 

**Defiance**

 

Meta didn’t move from Nightmare lap, even if the wizard’s pets sent shivers down Meta’s form. They were loving gestures disguised as threats. Meta had disobeyed his master and fled from him, and he’d be punished later, when the affair was settled and Delilah and Dedede weren’t watching. “I must thank you for looking after him,” Nightmare said. “I know he’s a handful.”

 

“He ain’t!” Dedede protested, knocking over his chair. “There ain’t nothin’ wrong with Mety! It’s all you! You hurt ‘im, an’ he’s not leavin’ with you, y-you monster!”

 

Delilah sent Dedede to his room for mouthing off.

 

* * *

 

 

**Defiance Continued**

  

“Surely, you don’t believe such nonsense,” Nightmare said, with a laugh. “You know how children exaggerate.”

 

“I’m sorry for lying,” Meta said, hoping to sell it better.

 

Nightmare laughed. “Yes, you’ve been a bad boy, Meta, but I’m just happy to see you safe.”

 

Delilah sighed. “I thought that might be the case. Some of the things he said were so excessive. I humored him, though.”

 

Meta’s heart broke. “Give me a hug good-bye,” she said.

 

He stifled sobs as he walked to her. “You ain’t takin’ him,” Delilah said, nudging Meta behind her.

 

“Then, I’ll destroy you,” Nightmare said.

 

* * *

 

 

**Mage**

 

“You should’ve let him have me. He said he’d spare Pop Star.”

 

“And d’you believe him?” Delilah asked.

 

“No, but if there was a chance—”

 

“It’d be jus’ as bad to give you back to ‘im an’ let ‘im abuse you.”

 

“You…did believe me, then?”

 

“Course I did,” Delilah said, pulling a thin box from beneath her bed.

 

The Pengu woman pulled out a slender wand, tipped with a blue orb. “It’s a magic wand,” she said. “I ain’t practiced in years, but I still figure I’m a match with your old man!”

 

Meta smiled sadly. “I hope so.” 

 

* * *

 

 

**Optimism**

 

After Nightmare’s reappearance, Dedede was more affectionate than ever. He insisted on hugging Meta every morning and helping him preen his wings. Meta always rolled his eyes and scowled, but he always quickly relented. They were alone in the house, save for the waddle dees tasked with checking on them. Delilah had gone to seek assistance from the People of the Sky in facing Nightmare. “You ain’t gotta feel bad about it,” Dedede said. “You’re worth fightin’ for.”

 

Meta sighed. “I don’t deserve your kindness. Or your mother’s.”

 

Dedede nuzzled Meta’s head. “Mom’ll win. Don’t worry, an’ everything’ll be okay!”

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sealed**

 

In the midst of her battle with the Nightmare Wizard, Delilah realized two fundamental things:

 

One. She could not defeat the Nightmare Wizard. She could not slay him. His powers were beyond hers—beyond _anyone_ ’s. Even if she’d kept up her practice of magic and worked herself to exhaustion, she still wouldn’t have won.

 

Two. Dedede and Meta were both in beautiful Dreamland and waiting for her. Expecting her. And if Delilah never returned, both of those dear, sweet children would be left at the mercy of Dreamland’s new tyrant.

 

She couldn’t slay Nightmare, but she could seal him away.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Centuries**  

 

“Mommy!” Dedede shouted, as he raced to her.

 

Although tired, Delilah accepted her son’s jubilant hug with a bright smile. “Hello, dear,” she said. “Did ya miss me?”

 

“Lots! And we were worryin’ you weren’t gonna come back, but you did! Did ya win? Is he gone?”

 

Meta slowly approached, shy and defiant. Delilah lifted Dedede onto her shoulders, where he happily nuzzled into her feathers. “He ain’t gone forever,” Delilah said. “He’s gonna come back someday.”

 

Meta’s face fell. “You have to give me to him,” he said softly.

 

“We ain’t gonna!” Dedede protested. “Mom, tell ‘im we ain’t!”

 

* * *

 

 

 **Centuries Cont.**  

 

Delilah patted Meta’s head. “Course, we ain’t gonna. I sealed ‘im away with my life, so as long as I’m alive, he cain’t get free. You got centuries to prepare for ‘im, Meta.”

 

“Centuries?” Meta whispered.

 

“At least,” Delilah replied. “And I really get the feeling that you’re gonna be a match for him if you’re given a couple a centuries. You might even surpass ‘im as much as you been practicing with Galaxia. You’re gonna be something real stunnin’.”

 

“And I’ll help!” Dedede declared. “We’re gonna be the most powerful team ever!”

 

“Course, y’all are.”

 

“That’s right,” Meta said.

 

* * *

 

**Normal**

 

Meta felt like he should be devastated. At least upset, and maybe he was. A little but not like he should’ve felt. Mostly, he felt relieved. Relieved because Father couldn’t descend at any moment and tear Meta’s new life apart.

 

 _Centuries_. Centuries to have a normal childhood. Centuries to be like…

 

A normal child. Like _Dedede_.

 

A normal child chasing butterflies through the spring and summer months. A normal child playing in the snow during the winter time and dancing in the autumn leaves. Meta covered his paws with his mouth to smother the delighted, embarrassing squeak.

 

This was fine. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Spellbook**

 

Meta approached Dedede’s mother, who was poring over financial documents for the reconstruction of Dreamland’s castle. Although the ruins of the castle had been left untouched for centuries, Delilah saw them as the foundation from which a kingdom could be built.

 

“May I ask you something?” Meta asked.

 

“Sure. Whatcha need?”

 

“I want to learn your sealing spells,” Meta said.

 

“Oh?” Delilah asked.

 

“I have an affinity for magic,” Meta replied, making a sort of bashful shuffle on his feet, “But I’ve never used it because of where it comes from. It’s dark. Does that matter?”

 

“Not a bit, dear.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Mage**

 

When Meta began, his powers were limited to small things which Dedede—nevertheless—watched with fascination and applauded with enthusiasm. Meta could coax the wind into lifting small objects and feel the quicksilver flitting of the fabric of space and time, paper-thin between dimensions.

 

And Meta learned to summon and manipulate Galaxia’s sacred fire, to let the heat and light flow through his mind and veins. And how to heal minor injuries with Galaxia’s gentle light. He read Delilah’s books and learned about sealing spells and practiced murmuring the soft chants beneath his breath.

 

When Nightmare returned, he’d be ready. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Adventure**

 

Dedede held Meta and patted the top of his soft head. They sat on the grass in the darkness and watched the shower of shooting stars, streaks of silver light across a shallow, black sky. “You ain’t gotta work so hard,” Dedede murmured. “Centuries, Mety. Take your time.”

 

“My time…” Meta trailed off.

 

“Yeah,” Dedede replied. “Slow down an’ maybe do something with me. We oughta go on an adventure together!”

 

“An adventure?”

 

“Yeah! Like we’re a real knight an’ king! I betcha can talk Mom into it. We can go exploring!”

 

“I might like that,” Meta said. “It sounds…fun.”

 


End file.
